


What Was And Will Be Again

by aban_ataashi



Series: Remember Thine Oath (Nona’s Story) [29]
Category: Pillars of Eternity
Genre: F/M, God Squad - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:55:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21788635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aban_ataashi/pseuds/aban_ataashi
Summary: When Woedica reclaims her throne…
Relationships: Thaos ix Arkannon/Original Character(s)
Series: Remember Thine Oath (Nona’s Story) [29]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1547509
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4
Collections: TTRPG Godsquad





	What Was And Will Be Again

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Bazylia_de_Grean](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bazylia_de_Grean/gifts).



_When Woedica reclaims her throne…_

It’s a phrase Nona has heard far too many times to count. It’s a promise, a reminder, a prayer. It’s something she and all of Woedica’s followers take on faith, not knowing when or how it will happen, only that someday, it will.

Thaos speaks it as a fact, and says that it will happen within their lifetime. And Nona knows Thaos well enough to know that these are no empty words.

Her first reaction is awe, and something close to elation. Her Queen is returning to power, and Nona will be there to see it, will help make it happen. It’s everything she’s ever prayed for, everything the Leaden Key has been working to achieve…

And then in the midst of her amazement she sees that Thaos’s expression has gone somber, and she realizes that their work has barely begun. He tells her a little more- not much, and no details, not yet.

Nona wonders what he is holding back. She knows that what they do requires sacrifices, and actions that are necessary can also be harsh. She has always known this. But Thaos speaks of something more, something that leaves his voice heavy and his eyes haunted.

And suddenly, irrationally, Nona is afraid of losing him. Afraid that he will lose himself.

She doesn’t know what to do, still doesn’t completely understand. So she just holds him close and offers whatever comfort she can. Even then, a part of her suspects that her comfort is not enough, not completely. But it can be enough for tonight.


End file.
